El verano es momento de disfrutar
by KageSekai
Summary: Lo que debían de ser unas simples vacaciones para Godou y sus amadas, resulta en un infierno cuando Chi-chi y Bulma se sienten celosas por Maron, ahora Godou deberá de calmar a sus dos hermosas mujeres con tal de evitar que lo asesinen.


**Título.- El verano es momento de disfrutar.**

 **One shot: Campione x Dragon Ball Z**

 _Lo que debían de ser unas simples vacaciones para Godou y sus amadas, resulta en un infierno cuando Chi-chi y Bulma se sienten celosas por Maron, ahora Godou deberá de calmar a sus dos hermosas mujeres con tal de evitar que lo asesinen._

* * *

Esperaba poder tener unos días de descanso cuando por fin había terminado el torneo de Cell. Esperaba con ansias poder ir a una hermosa playa en una ciudad tranquila como lo era Cancún o ir a un paraíso tropical como Hawái, tomar el sol mientras bebía o una cerveza o un coco mientras la brisa del mar lo refrescaba, claro que iba a ser el paraíso tras una larga batalla contra un poderoso bio-androide creado a base de las células de los mejores peleadores del mundo como venganza por lo de la patrulla roja de cuando era un niño.

Era problemático pensar en cuantas cosas tuvo que hacer para evitar que la tierra fuera destruida por esa cosa. Decidido a descansar un poco de las batallas de riesgos de destrucción mundiales como lo de Cell o la destrucción de Namekku por el emperador Freezer, tomando sus cosas es que compro todo para poder tener esa paz… era una lástima que esas palabras no viniera en su diccionario.

– Aleja tus bolas de grasa inservibles de mi esposo – La voz de Chi-chi sonaba realmente enfada pase a sus rojas mejillas – Como puedes aceptar este tipo de cosas como si nada, Godou – Un suspiro nació de la boca del joven de negros cabellos que hasta hace poco disfrutaba de paz – Pensar que estabas haciendo algo como eso… que desvergonzado – Comento Chi-chi a su esposo.

– Esto no tiene nada de malo y es algo que adoramos después de todo – Maron hablo mientras se alejaba de la tarea que se encontraba haciendo – Además, si una vieja no cree que es capaz de complacer a Godou entonces es mi trabajo el hacerlo – Comento burlona y vencedora provocando ira en Chi-chi.

– No es que quiera apoyar a Chi-chi ni nada por el estilo, pero no crees que deberías haber llamado a tus esposas verdaderas que a una mujerzuela que hasta hace poco estaba en verga de quien sabe quién – Fue el turno de Bulma de hablar con un tono más calmado que el de Chi-chi al estar acostumbrada a estas situaciones por su propio medio.

En una hermosa playa donde se encontraban 3 personas alejadas de todas las demás personas, es que se encontraban una peculiar pareja o grupo de amantes, donde había 3 hermosas mujeres junto con un único hombre.

Un chico de 16 años de cabello negro cual obsidiana ligeramente alborotado digno de un Saiyan que tenía una tez morena de nacimiento y unos oscuros ojos como la noche sin estrellas, su rostro salvaje como la de un guerrero era muestra de su sangre como un Saiyan aunque no por eso se le podía llamar atractivo. Ese joven se encontraba con nada más que un traje de baño amarillo oro que parecía una bermuda, pero en esos momento tal traje dejaba libre su ya duro pene que se encontraba hasta hace unos momentos disfrutando de una cálida boca.

Acostada sobre la arena pero dejando su cara cerca de la verga del chico que se encontraba rodeada por sus enormes pechos era una mujer de unos 22 años de cabello azul celeste largo que llegaba hasta su trasero, su blanca piel estaba protegido por bronceador solar para evitar quemarse y sus grandes como brillantes ojos eran de una tonalidad azul como su cabello. Su rostro era hermoso como el de una doncella que trabajaba como modelo o actriz. La hermosa mujer tenía toda la zona superior expuesta pues su generoso busto se encontraba alrededor de la verga de Godou y solamente sus nalgas eran protegidas por la parte baja de un bikini amarillo, aunque la zona de su intimidad se encontraba ya mojada.

Una hermosa mujer de unos 28 años pase a parecer ser un poco más joven tenía el cabello negro atado en una esfera en la parte superior de su cabeza y dejaba caer 2 largos mechones de cabello a los lados de cara resaltando así su blanca piel que junto con sus castaños ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aire inocente, su rostro que era firme como una guerrera pero suave como una princesa a la cual proteger asía que q muchos hombres les latiera el corazón y su traje ahora hacía sentir vivos otra cosa, pues cubriendo su escote mediano era un bikini morado que se aferraba con sensualidad a su pecho y bajando a las caderas perfectas para el parto es que la parte baja tenía la 2da parte del bikini, pero Chi-chi intentaba ocultar fallidamente esa zona de los ojos de su amado.

La última mujer que aparentaba tener 25 años tenía un lacio cabello azul-verdusco como el aguamarina que superaba los muslos que dejaba caer del lado derecho de su rostro un largo mechón de su cabello que junto con su blanca piel resaltaba los azules ojos brillantes que tenía, su rostro fino digno de una mujer de alta cuna (cosa que era) le daba un encanto que ningún hombre podría resistir. Su traje de baño que era de una pieza era mucho más excitante que el de sus compañeras, pues siendo un ligero hilo lo único que permitía esconder su cuerpo al mundo llamaría el deseo carnal de cualquier hombre.

– Yo no soy una mujerzuela para que piensen que andaba de verga en verga, es verdad que no puedo entregar mi virginidad a Godou por los errores que cometí en el pasado, pero por eso pienso darle el placer que se merece – Comento ofendida Maron de las palabras de Bulma – Así que, con su permiso: Itadakimasu – Con suavidad abrió nuevamente la boca para meterle la mitad del pene del joven mientras nuevamente movía sus enormes tetas.

Godou saco unos cuantos gemidos ante la cálida sensación de la saliva de Maron por todo su pene. Adoraba que esa perra se la mamara, era un genio en dicho arte. Usaba la lengua dentro de su boca para jugar y complacer el glande mientras que usaba sus pechos para preparar la base, aunque Maron adoraba el pene que mamaba que era capaz de sobre salir de su generoso busto.

Chi-chi estaba sonrojada viendo como su esposo gemía de placer por la boca de una corriente cuando bien ella podía hacerlo mejor… claro que en su cuarto donde nadie pudiera verlos hacer tal acto de amor, pero entonces observo como Bulma empezó a caminar moviendo sus caderas sensualmente como ya le era costumbre hacerlo hasta llegar arriba de la cabeza de Godou mientras terminaba de sacarse su traje de baño.

– Ni creas que dejare que una sucia mujerzuela se quede con toda la diversión de este viaje, así que será mejor que uses esa lengua para hacer a tu mujer feliz – Con fiereza que demostraba que buscaba dar a entender su posición como la mujer dominante entre el grupo es que Bulma bajo hasta la boca de su marido – _Ahhh~_ \- Un gemido de placer escapo de sus labios cuando una lengua se introdujo violentamente en su interior.

Godou rápidamente llevo sus manos a donde la vagina de Bulma para abrirla mejor y poder usar mejor su lengua dentro de ella – _Ahhhhh~~ -_ Los gemidos salían de la boca de Bulma con fiereza de una bestia en celo, entonces Bulma observo como Maron usaba su boca en el duro miembro que por derecho le pertenecía.

Aún recordaba cuando Godou le arrebato su virginidad con aquella dura vara de carne que la hizo su esclava de su placer. Ella obviamente estaba con Godou porque amaba al Saiyan tanto como la amaba Chi-chi e incluso Maron pase a que odiaba admitirlo, pero el placer de aquel duro miembro así como el instinto reproductivo del Saiyan dejaba en vergüenza a cualquier mortal de la tierra, fue un chiste cundo Yamcha intento darle placer sin lograr que ella llegara ni una sola vez al orgasmo.

¡Por dios! Ella ya no podía correrse al usar un vibrador y necesitaba del pene de su amado para poder llegar al clímax, pero ella no era una esclava del placer como en esos estúpidos mangas pervertidos donde una mujer se vuelve una puta al probar una enorme verga mejor que la de su pareja, en realidad solamente un idiota que se comparará con Godou se atrevería a intentar tocarla de manera violenta o indebida y Godou se encargaría de acabar con ese idiota en pocos momentos.

Aun recordaba cuando un grupo de hombres de diversos tamaños y colores intentaron atacarla y la mayoría fue asesinada de un solo ataque y los que sobrevivieron fueron humillados por el Saiyan en pleno coito, los supero sin mucha dificultad demostrando porque eran los mejores en todo el universo.

Bulma puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Maron quien se sorprendió y con fuerza bajo la cara de la mujer hasta que entrara la mayor parte del pene de Godou en su garganta provocando el suficiente placer en Godou para que se corriera en la boca de Maron, pero la chica al estar sorprendida saco semen desde la nariz mientras otro se escurría de su boca con solo una parte bajando del resto de la garganta, entonces Bulma alzo la cabeza de Maron quien empezó a toser por haberse atragantado con el semen de su novio, aunque volteo a ver enojada a la persona que hizo que se atragantara.

– No me mires de esa manera que te ayude a hacerlo terminar… _Ahhh~~_ Eres el mejor, Godou – Dijo con excitación Bulma a su marido por la forma de usar la lengua dentro de ella – Escucha mocosa, si quieres hacer un buen trabajo _Ahhh~~_ con esta dura cosa de aquí, ser suave como con otros hombres _Ahhh~~_ no servirá o lo haces salvaje como una perra en celo o _Ahhh~~_ se lo dejas a una experta – Dijo Bulma para acostar su cuerpo y empezar a besar la verga de su esposo.

Debido a que tenía en esos momentos un erótico labial azul es que por cada beso que daba, este se quedaba grabado en la base de su pene. Con lujuria es que abrió la boca para meter una parte del miembro en su boca para entonces subir y bajar la cabeza con gozo al disfrutar del sabor del miembro de su esposo.

Su lengua jugaba con el glande cuando sacaba su boca del erecto miembro de Godou, pero Bulma una vez más soltó un violento gemido dejando al Saiyan probar por 3ra vez el sabor de la corrida de su esposa, aunque pronto tendría su 3ra corrida con la habilidad de Bulma, pero con su instinto que odiaba tener una batalla perdida o empatada sea de artes marciales o en el sexo, no dejaría que Bulma se corriera la misma cantidad que él.

Nuevamente empezó a jugar con los pliegues humedecidos y viscosos de la vagina de su esposa, pero su lengua apuntaba a la zona más sensible que tenía aparte de su punto G, Bulma entonces empezó a mamar con fuerza la verga de Godou con tal de que ambos saciaran su deseo en un clímax unido de marido y mujer que eran.

Godou sintiendo como el placer se incrementaba es que movió sus manos hasta la cabeza de Bulma e hizo que se tragara por completo el miembro dejando que sobre saliera de su garganta, Maron se sorprendió ante la acción de Godou y se sonrojo al ver el placer que tenía Bulma por ello, entonces Godou dejo que Bulma subiera para hacerla bajar con fiereza de una bestia en celo como había dicho con anterioridad.

Maron empezó a tocar con su mano derecha su ya mojada intimidad mientras que con la izquierda empezaba a jugar con sus pechos, se veía de esa manera cuando se la mamaba a Godou, era una pregunta interna mientras continuaba jugando con ella misma al ver a una pareja teniendo sexo frente a ella.

Al final Godou como Bulma no pudiera más y se corrieron. Godou disfruto del jugo de amor de su esposa por 4ta vez y Bulma trago todo lo que pudo, pero de su nariz salía un poco del semen de Godou y ella se alejó del miembro que no paraba de correrse, manchando a Bulma por todo el cuerpo así como ligeramente a Maron.

Bulma trago lo que había en su boca para luego tomar un poco de lo que tenía en su cuerpo – Como un dulce picante, el sabor realmente se queda en mi garganta – Bulma podía sentir aún rastros de la semilla de su esposo en todo su cuello mientras él se corría violentamente, algo que se podría esperar de una raza de batalla.

– _Ahhhhh~~_ Pero qué – Dijo Bulma al ver como Maron estaba limpiando los residuos de semen de sus pechos, pasando su lengua suavemente por su fina piel hasta chupar los pezones de la misma – Dios no te detengas – Comento Bulma a Maron quien continuaba mamando los pechos de Bulma con placer animal.

Maron abandono para disgusto de Bula su pecho para subir y verse cara a cara. Si una persona que no estuviera relacionada con el grupo podían pensar que se trataban de hermanas o en un caso especial de madre e hija, pero ninguna de ellas tenía la misma sangre aunque si el mismo gusto en muchas cosas, como en hombres por ejemplo.

Maron entonces beso a Bulma para darle más del semen que antes ambas habían probado. Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa solo para cerrarlos con placer y disfrutar del suave beso entre las dos, pues aunque Godou fuera un pervertido mujeriego amante de las batallas que buscaba su placer en muchas ocasiones, era un amante por instinto.

Sus besos podían variar dependiendo de la situación. Para demostrar el afecto a su pareja era un beso largo pero suave que demostraba amor y no lujuria, para demostrar deseo era uno apasionado pero lujurioso que podía obligar a cualquier mujer a aceptar ir a la cama, cuando era un evento en parejas solo él y su acompañante sería apasionado pero amoroso con la intención de demostrar su amor al mundo y en otras ocasiones uno amoroso pero corto cuando tenía prisa de hacer algo.

Bulma se alejó de la cabeza de Godou debajo de ella para que así se levantara y observara. Ambas hermosas mujeres se abrazaron y sus enormes bustos se juntaban en un suave sándwich de malvaviscos que abría el apetito de Godou, pero la mirada de Maron y Bulma al besarse provocaba que cierta zona deseara devorar otra cosa. Bulma movió una de sus manos para ir a la ya mojada vagina de Maron.

– _Ahhhhh~~_ Esto se siente _Ahhh~~_ casi tan bien como _Ahhh~~_ cuando Godou lo hace – Maron no paraba de gemir al sentir los hábiles dedos de Bulma dentro de su intimidad, aunque comparada con Godou le faltaba cierto salvajismo.

– Les importa si me uno – Comento Godou a sus mujeres quienes separaron sus labios y sacaron la lengua para unirlas a un punto, entonces Godou chupo ambas lenguas y las dos mujeres empezaron a besar a la vez la boca de su amado.

Ambas mujeres separaron su cuerpo para ir cada uno a un lado del chico. Los pechos de Maron cubría parte de su fuerte brazo derecho mientras que Bulma pegaba los suyos en su espalda, entonces Maron empezó a lamer el cuello de su novio, Bulma besaba los labios de Godou doblando un poco su cabeza, entonces los ojos de Godou pasaron de la última persona.

– Chi-chi – La nombrada observo a Godou quien la llamo – Deseo estar dentro de mi mujer, podrías dejar de estar parada observando y unirte – Pidió Godou a su esposa quien sonrojada no parecía poder moverse ante tal orden – Vamos Chi-chi, acaso no quieres que tú y yo seamos uno – Pregunto Godou a su esposa quien sonrojada se apresuró a contestar.

– Eso no puede ser posible, yo estoy sumamente enamorada de ti y por eso haría lo que fuera por ti, pero… hacerlo en el exterior, no es eso un poco demasiado embarazoso – Comparada con Maron o Bulma quienes eran muy liberales con respecto a cuándo y dónde tener sexo, Chi-chi era más reservada al punto de solamente hacer eso en una habitación solos o en algunos casos con la gente relacionada a la orgia, por eso ella estaba avergonzada de que su esposo le pidiera el tener sexo en plena luz del día.

Pero ahora que era consumido por el deseo de tener a sus esposas con él es que deseaba tener a Chi-chi ahora mismo – Yo deseo a Chi-chi ahora para sentir su calor junto con el mío, por eso quiero que vengas aquí para poder estar los dos unidos – Chi-chi no sabía que decir mientras ladeaba sus caderas insegura.

– Si ella no quiere darle el placer que buscas entonces con gusto tomare su lugar – Hablo Bulma sensualmente al oído de Godou que gruño de placer – Chi-chi puede quedarse de espectadora todo el tiempo que quiera, pero yo estoy dispuesta incluso a dar una fuerte descendencia – Godou observo a Chi-chi para ver luego besar a Bulma.

[SUELTA][CAER][CLAVAR]

– _Ahhhhhhhh~~~_ \- Con un fuerte gemido de placer es que Chi-chi introdujo de un solo sentón el miembro totalmente erecto de su esposo, entonces su cuerpo fue a donde su marido para respirar profundamente – Yo también quiero ser uno contigo, por eso – Ambos unieron sus labios con amor en vez de una desenfrenada pasión como con Maron y Bulma.

Chi-chi empezó a subir sus caderas para bajarlas tragando por completo el miembro de Godou, más el Saiyan movía también sus caderas para dar más placer a su esposa.

– _Ahhhhh~ Ahhhhh~~_ esto se siente increíble – Chi-chi hablo mientras se clavaba con profundidad el miembro de su esposo con placer.

Godou paso su vista a los pechos medianos de Chi-chi para sonreír y abrir la boca – _Ahhhhh~ -_ Chi-chi gimió complacer cuando Godou empezó a mamar sus pechos mientras mordía con suavidad los pezones de la hermosa mujer provocando placer a su esposa.

La velocidad en que Chi-chi se movía había disminuido debido al repentino ataque a su zona mamaria, pero Godou no pensaba detener sus embestidas sino que decidió incrementar la velocidad de sus embestidas mientras con su mano derecha jugaba con el otro pecho de Chi-chi quien soltaba dulces gemidos.

Maron y Bulma al ver eso se unieron en un nuevo abrazo para besarse y darse placer mutuo mientras esperaban a que Godou abandonara a Chi-chi para iniciar con ellas.

Chi-chi en esos momentos tenía una mirada pervertida donde sus ojos iban hacia arriba mientras su lengua salía de su boca mientras gemía, debido al placer es que el cuello vaginal se apretaba más y más para hacer que su marido se apurara a darle a su 2da boca la leche que tanto deseaba probar, lo deseaba como ninguna otra cosa pudiera desear.

– Me corro – Con una última clavada con fuerza es que el glande se introdujo dentro del cérvix para lanzar su semen dentro de ella y Chi-chi se corrió al sentir el caliente semen de su esposo dentro de ella.

Godou saco su pene mientras de la vagina de Chi-chi salía el semen de Godou – Pon tus manos en una palmera – Ordeno Godou a su esposa quien puso sus manos en una palmera cercana mientras intentaba pararse con las piernas abiertas, entonces semen caía de su vagina abierta pero Godou se acercó para poner sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Chi-chi y poner la punta de su pene en el otro agujero de Chi-chi y con un solo movimiento clavo su miembro erecto dentro de su ano.

– _Ahhhhhhhhh~~_ \- Un grito lleno de placer salió de la boca Chi-chi al sentir el pene de su esposo dentro de su ano, era un alivió que lo limpio adecuadamente por si esto llegaba a pasar, entonces con cada empujón de su esposo es que sus medianos pechos se movían salvajemente.

Godou tenía que admitir algo, de sus mujeres Chi-chi era quien tenía el mejor culo entre las 3. Redondo y suave como elástico que llamaba la vista cada que podía verlo, amaba penetrar ese culo hasta el siguiente día y dejarlo siempre lleno de semen.

Las embestidas resonaban en todas partes, pero Godou entonces [PAM] [PAM] con cierta fuerza daba nalgadas a Chi-chi quien por dicho acto apretaba más su ano alrededor de la verga de Godou, quien empujaba con más fuerza.

Godou se agacho para abrazar de espaldas a Chi-chi para empezar a jugar con sus senos mientras lamía la espalda del cuello – _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~_ \- Godou sonrió cuando con su cola empezó a masajear la vagina de Chi-chi aumentando el placer.

Con una fuerte y última estocada es que Godou lanzó dentro del ano de su esposa su semen hasta el estómago es que sacó su pene, entonces Chi-chi no pudo más con el peso de su cuerpo por lo cual cayó al suelo con su culo y vagina sacando la blanca leche de su esposo.

– No fuiste demasiado cruel con ella – Godou gruño cuando Maron empezó a mamarle la verga mientras decía esas palabras – Aunque me dan ganas de que me la metas y me dejes en el mismo estado que ella – Chi-chi en esos momentos se encontraba con sus castaños ojos se encontraban observando el cielo perdidas en placer mientras tenía fuera su lengua con un rostro de éxtasis increíble.

– Acuéstate y abre las piernas – Maron asintió ante las ordenes de Godou.

Acostada en la toalla que protegía la espalda de la chica de la ardiente arena es que Maron obedeció las ordenes de Godou para acostarse y con sus piernas abiertas dejaba ver su rosada vagina totalmente húmeda esperando al pene de su novio, su rostro avergonzado pero tierno como el de una niña esperando un regalo es que Godou no pudo más.

– _Ahhhhh~~_ tan profundo – De una sola clavada es que Godou introdujo su dura verga en la vagina de su novia, pero los pliegues del interior se apegaban rudamente alrededor del pene, entonces Godou empezó a moverse de manera más o menos salvaje.

Con cada envestida de Godou es que los pechos de Maron se movían salvajemente y Godou se acercó a ellos, una sonrisa nació en su boca cuando se acercó a las pequeñas uvas rosadas sobresaliendo del blanco pudin – _Ahhhhhh~~ –_ Un nuevo gemido salió de los labios de Maron cuando Godou empezó a chupar su pecho.

Maron con cariño puso sus manos en la cabeza de Godou para acariciarlo, mientras sentía cada estocada en contra de su cérvix es que no paraba de gemir y menos cuando sus pechos eran atacados tan agresivamente.

Entre las tres mujeres era Maron quien tenía el busto más grande y era por así decirlo la contraparte de Chi-chi con su enorme culo, motivo por el cual a Godou le encantaba concentrar sus ataques en aquella deliciosa zona cual malvavisco, sobretodo esa suavidad que lo consumía cuando la chica usaba sus enormes tetas para hacerle una paizuri.

Con una última estocada el Saiyan sacó su pene rápidamente de la vagina de Maron para soltar su semen en todo su cuerpo, la chica sentía como el caliente semen de su novio la envolvía.

Godou pudo haberse corrido dentro de ella como lo había hecho con Chi-chi, pero ya que Maron era una chica joven y era verdad que aunque la amaba lo suficiente como para llegar a este tipo de situaciones no quería que la chica terminara a su lado por un bebé, si la chica quería estar junto con él y tener un bebé se podrían unir como con Chi-chi y Bulma quienes eran marido y mujer aunque no estuvieran casados por la iglesia o la ley humana, sino por una unión entre ellos tras demostrar todo su amor el uno al otro.

Godou puso nuevamente la punta de su pene en la entrada vaginal para clavarla entera hasta que su glande atravesó el cérvix y entrara al útero, pero eso provoco que Maron se corriera y se orinara a la vez, aunque debido a la posición es que parte de la orina cayó en el pecho de Godou, pero el Saiyan se alzó de hombros al no ser la 1ra vez que algo como eso pasaba.

Con delicadeza tomo a Maron de la axila para pegar su cuerpo al suyo, instintivamente Maron abrazo con brazos y piernas a Godou, entonces Godou empezó a moverse de manera lenta.

Debido a que su cuerpo estaba pegado al de Godou es que sus pechos no se movían rítmicamente a la par con las embestidas del chico que golpeaban la pared de su útero, pero la chica simplemente gemía por el amor que su amado novio le daba en cada embestida, podía sentir como sus nalgas eran golpeadas por las piernas o las bolas de Godou y resonaban de manera tan erótica.

Maron alzó la vista para ver a los ojos a Godou y decirle sus sentimientos – Te amo – Los dos amantes unieron sus labios para demostrar todo su amor el uno al otro.

Maron aún recodaba cuando Godou apareció en su vida.

Una horrible noche una persona extranjera que no hablaba japonés la violo horriblemente, pero el chico al ver eso había casi matado al hombre y la protegió con cariño, desde ese día Godou se había vuelto el hombre más importante en su vida y en su corazón, sabía que se había enamorado del chico y aunque podía no ser tan brillante como quisiera, no era una idiota como para dejar a Godou nunca cuanto lo amaba tanto.

Godou continuo con la embestida hasta que ambos llegaron al punto donde l clímax fue inevitable y ambos se corrieron, aunque Godou nuevamente saco su pene de la vagina de Maron para evitar un embarazo no deseado.

Con cariño puso a Maron en el suelo y movió a Chi-chi en la misma toalla donde Maron para que descansaran, entonces un par de suaves malvaviscos tocaron su espalda, entonces al voltear a ver a Bulma es que sus labios se unieron con amor.

– Quieres tu turno – Pregunto Godou a Bulma quien dulcemente sonrió.

– Por ahora llevémoslas al cuarto del hotel y ya después vemos lo de mi turno – Dijo Bulma en un susurro al oído de Godou.

* * *

 _DE NOCHE_

Bulma se acostó en la cama toda pegajosa por haber tenido su constante turno una vez regresaron al hotel, cerca de 8 horas teniendo sexo con su marido y demostrando porque era ella la mejor entre las actuales 3.

Bulma ya cansada cerró los ojos en el centro de la cama junto con Chi-chi y Maron, entonces Godou se fue a la otra cama para ver a las mujeres que amaba durmiendo.

Caminando a donde estaban es que les dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a las 3 hermosas princesas que amaba de corazón – Descansen mis hadas, que mañana tendremos una increíble cita – El Saiyan fue a su cama y descanso para poder pasar tiempo mañana con las 3 mujeres con las cuales planeaba mostrar su amor.

* * *

 **Los lectores que siguen mis historias sabrán que tengo dos historias de Campione con Dragon Ball que son "El destino de un Saiyan" y "El invicto héroe en las tierras del Oeste", así que piensen en cuál de estas dos series es en la que se basa este One Shot con Godou y 3 de las más hermosas mujeres de DB.**

 **La verdad es que por una imagen que me mando un amigo que había encontrado por ahí es de donde me base para hacer este One Shot, la cual use como portada, motivo por el cual se podría decir que el One-Shot es tributo a un amigo mío quien me dio la inspiración, aunque se puede tomar como un evento futuro de alguno de mis dos fic, de cual no pienso decirlo.**

 **Bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado aunque sea más Lemon que nada, posiblemente saque otro One-Shot pero con un toque más romántico, pero eso dependerá de mi inspiración.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
